Aquatic goggles are generally used to isolate eyes of a swimmer from surrounding water and improve underwater vision. Conventional aquatic goggles include a pair of eyepieces, a nosebridge, and a headstrap. The eyepieces cover the eyes to prevent water from contacting the eyes during swimming or other aquatic activities. More particularly, the eyepieces extend over the eyes and contact the face to provide the swimmer with an eye-air interface, rather than exposing the eyes directly to the water. In addition to a lens formed from a transparent material, the eyepieces may include a gasket that extends around the lens to form a seal between the face (i.e., portions of the face surrounding the eyes) and the eyepieces, thereby preventing water from entering the eyepieces and obstructing vision. The nosebridge is joined to a side of each eyepiece and extends between the eyepieces and over a nose of the swimmer. In general, the nosebridge spaces the eyepieces from each other and may be adjustable to permit changes in the spacing distance between the eyepieces. The headstrap is joined to a side of each eyepiece opposite the nosebridge and extends around a head of the swimmer, and the headstrap is generally formed from an elastomer that stretches to hold the aquatic goggles against the head of the swimmer.